Love: Forbidden and Unforbidden
by xXGentleSpiritXx
Summary: Two gangs, two gang leaders. Of course, you all know the basic story of gangs but do you know it with my own little tricks and plot twists? SSET
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love: Forbidden and Unforbidden

Author : xXGentleSpiritXx

Summary :Sakura, leader of the Deadly Wings, is in war with the Fighting Wolves. Syaoran is the leader of that deadly gang. Both don't know about the ranks of one another, no one knows who is in the enemy gang. What happens when their secret love is unveiled? SS ET

Chapter one…………

* * *

"Ms. Kinomoto! Kinomoto! Wake up!" A deep clear voice rings through Sakura Kinomoto's ears, bringing her up from her slumber.

"What? Huh?" Sakura, wailed, shooting up in her seat. Everyone in the class laughs alittle, except for the boy behind her.

"Ms. Kinomoto, please pay attention to my class instead of sleeping." The Sensei grounded, a scowl on his face.

"Yes sir…." Came a mumble reply from a very embarrassed Sakura, sitting back into her chair.

"Nice Kinomoto." A grumpy, male voice said from behind her.

"Shut up Li." Whispers/yells, trying to not punch Syaoran Li in the face.

"Aww, is little Saku mad now?"

" I said **shut up** Li"

"Alright, be that way." With that, Syaoran sat back in his chair, smirking.

* * *

After school, Sakura decided to walk home. Reaching Penguin park, a muscular arm wrapped itself around her waist. She yelped, wiggling around, trying to escape before a hand clamp over her mouth.

"Stop screaming Saki. I won't hurt you." Said the same, grumpy male voice from before.

"Li! Let me go!" Sakura said at the same time as she elbowed Syaoran in the stomach.

"Oi, wench, that hurt!" He replied, releasing her. As she turned around, he grabbed her and pulled her into him.

"Li, I said to let me go." Sakura says as she punches him in the chest.

"No can do, Kinomoto." Syaoran whispered, tucking behind her ear, a stray strand of her hair.

Sakura smiled, blushing alittle.Syaoran leaned in and kissed Sakura lightly on the lips, which surprised her, but it quickly melted away as she started to kisses him back. Syaoran nipped at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth alittle, which gave enough room for Syaoran to slip in her tongue. Sakura started kissing back when………

"Mommy! They're making cake!" Screamed alittle girl. Her mother put a hand over her daughter's eyes and sent them an apologizing look.

"Guess we can't continue from where we left up." Whispers Syaoran, alittle disappointed now that he was interrupted in his make out session.

"Maybe you'll be luckier next time." Sakura whispered back, punching him.

"Oi, abusive woman…. Hey, can I come over?"

"No, I've got some business to look into, maybe next time we get interrupted." She answered as turned and walked away.

* * *

Once Sakura got home, she opened up her lap top and started typing. When the doorbell rang, she had a scowl on her face and reading intently.

"Come in!" Sakura yells, coming down the stairs after closing her lap top. Once she got the landing, she saw her best friends and co-leader of the gang, Tomoyo Daidojdi.

"Hey Sakura! How's life treating you?" asks Tomoyo, hugging Sakura.

"It's going good. What about you?" Sakura answered, hugging her best friend back.

"Good, perfect even."

"That's good to hear. We should get started while we wait for the others."

"Sure, ok."

Both girls sat down on the couch in the living room and looked at the weapons list, wondering which they should buy. They didn't hear when the other came in.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doing?" asks a girls with waist length blonde hair.

"Ah! Shei! You scared me!" Sakura yells, clutching her chest.

"Aw, poor you! Do you have that all on film, Tomoyo?" asks Kyoko, a young girls with black shoulder length hair.

"Of course!" Tomoyo said. When Sakura turned around, she saw her holding up her camcorder.

"Tomoyo! How could you?" Wailed Sakura.

* * *

AN: Alright, that's the start of my second story. Read and Review and tell me what you think of them. I'll be putting out the second chapter faster if I get at least 5-10 reviews. 


	2. Business

AN : The first chapter was a success. I want to thank every one that reviewed.. I lub you all…. I will now grace you with the next chapter….If you guys remember the part in the first chapter where a little girl says "Mom, They're making cake!" It comes from a joke… If you want to know the joke say so in the reviews then I'll post it when I post the third chapter.

Disclaimer: Me no own CCS…..CLAMP does… backs away from CLAMP

When the rest of the gang arrived, they got down to business.

"Our rival gang has been on the move again," Started Sakura, "We have to update our weapons and gear, so that we can be ready when they attack Tomoyo and me decided that we should buy daggers and swords, so that if we're stuck, we can defend ourselves." She got several nods of agreement. "Do any of you have any questions?" No one raised their hand. "Alright, we start training in a week when we receive our order. Dismissed." Everyone one got up and started to leave.

"See you later, Sakura." Tomoyo said as she left.

Sakura Kinomoto lived by herself in her house. Her parents were killed in a terrible car crash and her brother was murdered by the leader of theit rival gang, The Fighting Wolves. Sakura had mid-back length honey colored hair with pink streaks. Her features and curves made many guys crave her, even the player Li Syaoran, who is her boyfrind; but no one knows.Sakura entered her room when her pink cell phone rang.She picked it up from her desk and turned it on.

"Moshi, moshi. Kinomoto Sakura speaking" Sakura answered to her phone.

"Hey Saku-chan!" Said a gruffy male voice from the other end of the line.

"Li! How did you get my cell number…. I don't remember givin it to you……" Sakura gasped.

"I've got my sources. Hey, can I come over now? Pweese?"

"Alright, alright. You can come over."

"Yay! I'll be right over." And hung up. Sakura hung up, shaking her head at his childish behavior. She went downstairs and sat on the couch.

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. Sakura got up and went to open it, only to get tackled to the ground. "Syaoran, get off me…." She wiggled underneath him, only to get pinned. His legs pinned her legs and one hand was holding both her arms over her head.

"I pinned the oh so weak Sakura Kinomoto!" Syaoran said, smirking.

"Oh, you must feel very special now." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"No rolling your eyes at me, wench." He said, slapping her cheek playfully with his free hand.

"Oi! What did you do that for?" She answered, pouting.

"Aw, I'm sorry Saku!" He, said, kissing her nose.

"That better. Oh, welcome to my house." She replied smirking.


	3. Boys

**I am so sorry about the long wait! I had written the chapter a long time ago but I didn't like it. So I rewrote it today in... 5 minute tops. I just want to update this story. I got an idea for it but I can't garantee when will be the next time I will update. Your reviews will motivate me. (AKA REVIEW!!) So read and enjoy, hope you like it. And once again I am sorry about the wait.**

**P.S. You might notice that my writting style has changed. I had migrated to Fiction Press so my stories are develop. If you wish to check out my work over there, her is my pen name: Tryphosa Constance.**

* * *

Syaoran looked around, taking in his surroundings. Sakura's house was clean, surprisingly. The living room was basic. A couch, love seat, coffee table, lamps and of course the obligatory TV.

Sakura wiggled under him, slightly uncomfortable in their position.

"Um, Syaoran…would you mind getting off of me, please?" She smiled shyly at him, wishing he would get up soon enough.

"Why would I get off, Saku?" He kissed her cheek lightly, making her blush a light pink.

"Because the floor is very uncomfortable and I know you'd rather me somewhere else."

"I get what you mean…fine, I'll get off." He stood and extended his hand for Sakura to take. She took it and as soon as she was standing, she was in his arms, his lips on her lips. She looked up into his amber eyes and saw a look that she didn't know. Lust? Love? Guilt? Anger? Only he knew…

His lips never left hers, he only begged for more. He nipped at her bottom lip, asking entrance. As she let out a small gasp, he slid his tongue in and explored her mouth, earning a moan from Sakura. As they slowly got to the end of their breath they were holding in, they pulled apart. It took a few seconds for Sakura to finally open her eyes and to look at Syaoran who stood, smiling cockishly.

"Thanks…" She whispered quietly.

Sakura turned around and walked towards her kitchen, intent on drinking something. She pulled out a glass and filled it with ice cold water. She gulped it down and looked over at Syaoran who was leaning against the door frame, looking like a perfect model.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" She asked meekly.

"Do I need a reason to visit my secret girlfriend?" Syaoran answered, making his way towards her.

"I guess not."

"Alright." He kissed her lightly on her lips. "I must make haste, some friends are meeting me at the pizza place near here." With that said, he left the house, Sakura gaping at his retreating form.

……………………………………..

"You seriously need a boyfriend." Tomoyo said as she saw Sakura on her laptop, searching up some news on any new attacks from Fighting Wolves.

"I know… You tell me that at least ten times a day." Sakura rolled her eyes as she turned to face her cousin and best friend.

"Just making sure you know that." Tomoyo took out her camera and started fiddling with it, something she usually did when she was nervous.

"What's wrong?" Sakura took the camera out of her hands.

"I met this guy…" Of course, Tomoyo was interrupted by Sakura.

"What? You met a guy? My Tomoyo met a guy? It's the apocalypse! It's the end of the world!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"I'm hurt." Tomoyo feigned pain as she placed her hand over her heart. "Anyways, he is really hot! I heard he just moved from China and into his cousin's house. His name is Eriol and oh my god… he is so very much sweet!"

"I'm happy for you!" Sakura answered giving her a hug.

_I think I heard that name somewhere…_Sakura thought darkly.

Sakura tuned her cousin out as she kept blabbing about this Eriol guy when, in fact, Sakura was thinking of a special someone…

…………………………………..

"Nice to see you again, Cousin!" Eriol beamed at the man standing before him.

"You finally decided to join me in Japan, Eriol." They shook hands before they went off towards the waiting limosine.

"So, Syaoran, any girls I should know about?"

"None." He answered with out a second thought. Did he really consider Sakura his girlfriend?

* * *

**Review! You know you want to!**


End file.
